


❝ Soulmates ❞  [Ŧ S ᵾ Ꝁ Ꝁ Ɨ Ɏ Ⱥ M Ⱥ]

by AgenteReimers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteReimers/pseuds/AgenteReimers
Summary: A veces las estrellas unen dos almas; éstas se encontrarán y se amarán. Los unirá por siempre, incluso en su otra vida. Y el ciclo se repite una y otra vez.One Shot TsukkiYama
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	❝ Soulmates ❞  [Ŧ S ᵾ Ꝁ Ꝁ Ɨ Ɏ Ⱥ M Ⱥ]

Comenzó la temporada de Invierno en la Prefectura de Miyagi. La nieve caía lentamente desde el cielo hasta las calles dejándola totalmente blanca; habían algunos niños y niñas jugando en ésta, sus padres los vigilaban por si acaso; otros pasaban ese día en sus cálidos hogares. Sin embargo, un chico rubio con sus anteojos en esa vieja biblioteca. Él revisaba sin interés algunos aquellos libros de la sección de historia, pero encontró un libro de los fósiles y la pre historia. Lo tomó sin dudar y se sentó en una de las grandes mesas que estaban en aquel lugar.

Leía y leía, tal vez memorizaba algunos datos interesantes y a veces se saltaban las hojas, extrañamente ese día era muy normal. Su rutina era la misma, levantarse con la música Rock And Roll que su padre ponía en las mañanas en esa radio; aunque era normal en el 1963 éste tipo de música, prefería la clásica. Desayunar con su familia conversando de cosas banales, pero como siempre casi nunca compartía unos diálogos. Algunas veces ponía música clásica cuando sus padres se iban al mercado a comprar algunas cosas y luego cuando volvían, él se ponía su abrigo y salía a la biblioteca. Cada día era lo mismo, conocía hasta a la bibliotecaria, una chica de cabello azabache muy simpática y su nueva ayudante que era bajita y de cabello rubio.

Al leer algunas páginas de ese libro grande, le empezaron a doler los ojos por enfocar algunas palabras más pequeñas. Así lo alejó se recargó en la silla, no supo que hora era hasta que vió por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo y seguía nevando. Frunció el ceño y decidió mirar lo había a su alrededor para luego irse.

Observó a un par de personas caminando con muchos libros en sus manos desde la sección de naturaleza, ese deben ser unos científicos tratando de saber el por qué neva tanto. Luego a la ayudante que hacía su trabajo al poner unos cuantos libros en la sección de literatura. Y después se dió cuenta que un chico de cabello... ¿Verde? ¿Muy oscuro? Estaba al otro lado de la mesa a unos cuantos centímentros suyos. Leyó la portada del libro que leía: "Las estrellas lo dicen".

》Patético...《 Pensó, cree que es un libro para niños con cuentos de hadas.

Entonces el chico deja el libro sobre la mesa y lo cierra, suspira y sonríe. Al verlo de esa manera tan detenidamente, descubre que en su rostro hay pequeñas manchas que lo cubren, su cabello es un verde muy oscuro, una tez bronceada y una sonrisa muy hermosa... Esperen, ¿qué acaba de pensar?. Se quitó sus pensamientos miró hacía otro lado, él no lo sentía pero sus mejillas estaban con un ligero color rosado.

Nota que la presencia del chico se aleja hacía el mesón con la chica azabache. Observa que ambos sonríen y se despiden con ésta. Él tenía puesto un abrigo color marrón claro y una bufanda del color de su cabello con pequeñas líneas color rojo.

Se le quedó unos minutos más mirándolo hasta la salida, no sabía por qué. Pero quería seguirlo.

Tomó su abrigo y salió rápidamente del lugar. Salió tan de repente que hasta se le olvidó dejar el libro en su lugar, algo muy raro en él.

Corrió hasta la salida para ver a través de la nieve que caía, habían muchas personas caminando de aquí para allá. ¿Desde cuando había tanta gente? Frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido de frustación. No sabía lo que hacía hasta que hizo aquello, ahora venían las preguntas.

¿Por qué lo habrá seguido? ¿Qué fue ese latido tan fuerte en su pecho? ¿Lo encontrará otra vez? ¿Tenía que visitar a un doctor?

Fue hasta casa caminando por la calles llenas de gente por el horario de salida de sus trabajos, menos mal que es sólo un estudiante de secundaria. El frío se hacía presente con el pasar de los minutos, su nariz ya estaba roja y pronto sus mejillas lo estarían. Pero cuando llegará a casa sería mucho mejor.

Al llegar a casa, fue recibido por su madre con un saludo alegre al igual que el de su hermano. Se quitó el abrigo y fue hasta al fuego para calentarse. Se relajó al instate y un escalofrío llegó a su cuerpo. Comió lo que su madre preparó y se fue directo a la cama.

Tenía pensado dormir todo el día por el frío, sin embargo no tenía ganas y sólo venía a su mente el chico de pecas. Recordó sus facciones y su sonrisa, la forma de sus ojos y el cabello que revoloteaba al hablarle a la chica.

Al hacer aquello sin darse cuenta, empezó a divagar por ese chico. Al volver a la realidad unos minutos después, se dió cuenta lo que pensaba y se sonrojó. Tapó su rostro por el cobertor que tenía y susurró:

─ Debo estar loco...

**⇾Al Día Siguiente⇽**

El chico rubio despertó de su profundo sueño al sentir los débiles rayos de sol llegando a sus ojos cerrados; la cortina no fue cerrada durante la noche para admirar la nieve caer lentamente y lograr dormir adecuadamente. 

  
Pero ahora el cielo tenía unas nubes que amenzaban al sol cuando éstos lo cubrían, lo admiró unos minutos más desde su cama y se levantó para ir a desayunar e ir a la biblioteca.

Su madre lo estaba esperando con unos panqueques recién hechos, ella le sonrió y éste hizo una pequeña sonrisa sincera desde sus labios, se le acercó y le dió un pequeño beso en las mejillas como agradecimiento. Unos minutos más bajó el mayor de los Tsukishima somnoliento como siempre. Agradeció por la comida y charlaron por un rato.

─ ¿A dónde irás hoy Kei?.- dijo el mayor

─ A donde siempre voy.

─ Oh vamos... Dime...- hizo un mini puchero para sacarle un poco de información a su hermano.

─ No.

─ Ouh... Está bien.- se hizo el indignado por unos segundos hasta que su rostro se iluminó por completo al recordar algo.- Mamá, ayer llegó un chico nuevo al trabajo. Fue durante la mañana y en la tarde se va, es muy simpático.- le sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

─ Me alegro, hijo. ¿Cómo es? Tal vez lo he visto por ahí.-

─ Bueno...- se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta dar una definición con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Sé que tiene pecas en su rostro y éstas se veían mejor cuando se sonrojaba, era un chico asustadizo y tierno.

Ante esas palabras, Kei quedó paralizado. ¿Será ese chico que le gustan las estrellas?.

─ También tenía un cabello peculiar, era de un color verde muy oscuro. En su primer día de trabajo le fue muy bien, ya que siempre sonreía tímidamente y era muy contagiosa.- movía su tenedor con cada palabras que decía, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por recordar todo ese brillo que tenía cuando alguien le decía "Gracias".

Kei quería preguntar algo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

─ ¿Y cómo se llama?.- dijo su madre aún intrigada por la noticia que le trajo su hijo mayor.

Esas eran las palabras que quería decir, menos mal que su madre las dijo antes de que se arrepintiera.

─ Yamaguchi Tadashi.-

Después de esa conversación, quedó sellado el tema del chico nuevo en el trabajo de su hermano. Pero él tenía ganas de preguntar más sobre ese chico. Así que iría a la cafetería en donde trabajaba y lo conocería.

La mañana pasó rápida al hacer sus deberes en la casa, como lavar los trastes con mamá y aseó parte de su habitación que estaba desordenada. Luegoblo que hizo fue preparase con la mejor ropa abrigadora que tenía, estuvo así por unos treinta minutos dando vueltas por toda su habitación.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo, le avisó a su madre y tomó su abrigo para salir a la cafetería.

Sintió que el frío recorría todo cuerpo, dandole un escalofrío. El vapor salía de su boca y su nariz empezaba a tornarse roja, aunque haya unos pocos rayos de sol, éstos solamente eran de decoración, ya que ni un poco de calor le daba. Las nubes insistían en querer cubrir todo el cielo de horizonte a horizonte.

Caminó un par de cuadras más y se encontró en frente del gran ventanal de vidrio decorado por el mismo logo de ésta. Y allí lo vió, en la caja cobrándole a un chico con el cabello azabache y su lado otro con el cabello anaranjado. Pero el brillo que tenía Yamaguchi en aquel entonces opacaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor. La descripción que le dió su hermano es menos de que veía.

Pero las preguntas llegaron a su vez. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Ese chico era alguien especial? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Últimamente se cuestionaba hasta el por qué de su existencia y su función, sin embargo el tema de discusión era aquel chico pecoso.

Se adentró a la cafetería sin vuelta alguna borrando toda pregunta que invadía su mente. Tragó fuerte y sus manos temblaban, ¿qué tan interesante tenía él cómo para ponerlo de esa manera? Caminó lentamente por el corto tramo entre la puerta y la caja, donde él estaba allí todavía. Se acercó y el chico le miró sonriente.

─ Buenos días.- su voz era igual que el de un ángel, pensó que estaba en el cielo.- ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?.- todo lo que era él brillaba, dejando ciego a Kei.

No podía articular ni una palabra, tenía en frente a un chico muy hermoso. Sus pecas resaltaban mejor por ese sonrojo, esa voz angélical y su cabello revoloteaba cuando hablaba animadamente.

─ Yo... Quiero...- se mordió el labio y no podía dejar de mirarlo.- Un pastel de fresa...-

El chico de cabello verde sonrió y encargó en un papel un pastel de fresa; preguntó si sería algo más y él respondió que no. Pagó el pastel y le dió las gracias. Un sonrojo se hizo más fuerte en las mejillas de éste resaltando sus pecas, sonrió mucho más y le dijo: "Gracias a ti"

Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban allí. Se quedó procesando sobre todo lo que había sucedido en segundos. Su corazón latía rápido, lo más posible es que tuviera un sonrojo ahora mismo. Además logró hablar con el chico lindo, sus facciones son más hermosas desde más cerca.

Otra vez su lado racional reaccionó ¿Acaso le atraía ese chico? Pues era obvio, era muy hermoso. Lo malo de éste es que nunca fue bueno con la vida social, y es que tampoco le importe. Pero ahora quería saber más de él y la comunicación entre seres humanos no era su fuerte. Lo más seguro es que estuviera pérdido en éste tema.

El mismo chico le interrumpió sus pensamientos al dejarle un trozo de pastel de fresa. Y con una sonrisa se fue. Quedó mirándolo un par de minutos más, luego vió su pastel favorito y a su lado una nota que decía: "Ayer te ví en la biblioteca... ¿Te gustaría encontrarnos allí? :D"

Sonrió y un leve color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, ésta vez no fue producto del frío. Fue de algo más que sacudió su corazón. Y lo miró, estaba sonrojado y la cabeza en dirección hacía el suelo. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos hicieron contacto. No podían dejar de mirarse. ¿Será cosa del destino? 

**⇾Horas Después⇽**

No sabía el por qué, pero estaba nervioso y ansioso. Se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca esperándolo. Su nariz estaba muy roja y se ocultaba en la bufanda que llevaba. El clima empeoró cuado iba de camino a la biblioteca; empezó como una brisa y luego una fuerte ráfaga. Eran poderosos pero se iban al instante. 

  
Puso su vista una de las direcciones y vió como un mechón verde reboloteaba por el viento de esos segundos. Se acercó a él y se miraron, sus sonrisas eran tímidas y no tenían palabras.

─ So-Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi...- susurró entre su bufanda de color verde y líneas rojas.

─ Yo... Tsukishima Kei...- su mente debatía el por qué se comportaba tan tímido.

─ Lamento invitarte así... Creí que no vendrías...- rió nervioso, se rascó la nuca y mordió su labio inferior.- ¿Entremos? Aquí si que hace mucho frío.

─ Cl-Claro...

Entraron juntos y Kei lo guió a una de sus secciones favoritas, la Pre-Historia.

─ Tal vez aquí no nos escuchen... Ya sabes como son las bibliotecarias, ellas y sus reglas del silencio...-estaba nervioso, tenía en frente a un dulce chico y muy hermoso.

─ Tienes razón...- hubo un silencio medio incómodo para ambos.- Ayer... Estabas leyendo uno de éstos libros ¿No es así?.- se acercó a la estandería para mirar algunas portadas de esos libros.

─ Sí, es uno de mis temas favoritos... Yo ayer también te ví, leías uno de estrellas...- eso último lo dijo como un susurro, es como si estuviera recordando el momento que leyó la portada y lo vió por primera vez.

─ S-Sí...- estaba sonrojado, ¿Será que eso se le quitará? De ser así, Kei esperaba que nunca se le fueran esos sonrojos.- Es uno de mis temas favoritos...

─ Tus pecas parecen estrellas... si las uniera, serían constelaciones...- susurró al acercarse de apoco a él para admirar su rostro.

Ambos se estaban mirando y ninguno cedía, era como un tipo de magnetismo entre ellos. ¿Acaso se conocían lo suficiente para estar así de cerca? ¿Qué les pasaba a sus cuerpos? Eran movimientos involuntarios. ¿Hay lógica aquí?.

Se estaban acercando más y más, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, admirando de cerca el rostro de cada uno. Una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, unas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, unos ojos amarillos como el oro, unos ojos marrones a punto de ser avellana. Rozaron sus labios, cada uno pensó que eran suaves, pero de no ser por el frío serían mejor.

─ ¡Ay!.- un gritó salió del lado contrario de donde estaba Kei, era la nueva ayudante de la bibliotecaria.- Y-Yo lo siento...- recogió los dos libros que tenía en sus manos antes de botarlos por accidente.

─ No te preocupes... Nos iremos para no ocasionar problemas...- sonrió Tadashi al mirarla, tomó la mano de Kei y se fueron a otra sección. La sección favorita de él.

Llegaron y Tadashi buscó un libro al azar, luego le dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hizo Tsukishima. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que están más alejadas y tomaron asientos juntos. Sus manos aún seguidas tomadas, pero nunca les incomodó.

No tenían respuesta las preguntas que se hacían cada uno. ¿Por qué ese repentino moviento?

》Nunca me había sentido así... ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Y por qué ambos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar su mano?《 Las preguntas de Kei invadían su cabeza y no dejaba de pensar bien.

Tadashi estaba igual de confundido, pero tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, sin embargo lo que creía que pasaba era algo ficticio y extraño, algo anormal.

Sacó otro libro de su mochila, era el mismo de ayer.

─ Utilizaré éstos libros como señuelo, pero éste es el que importa. Tal vez tienes muchas preguntas, yo también las tengo. Y... Y creo que tengo una respuesta, pero no es muy creíble, ni siquiera yo lo hago.- tratamudeó un poco para explicar que eso que pasaba no era lo que pensaba, ya que si lo hacía tal vez pensaría que era un loco.

Soltaron sus manos y un frío se hizo presente en sus manos, extrañando la cálidez del otro.

─ Este... Este es el libro de ayer, y lo pedí para leer un poco más...- lo abrió en una página específica.- Leí que... Las estrellas están conectadas con las almas gemelas... Suena loco, pero es así.- sonrió de lado a lado, algo nervioso por las reacciones del otro. No quería que lo rechazará.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?.- lo dijo en un tono de intriga y de lo interesado que estaba, aunque era un tema muy cursi, aquello sí que llamaba la atención.

─ Se dice que... Las estrellas observan todo desde arriba, y que ellas admiraban el amor. Por eso, aquellas se "enamoraban" del tipo de amor que tenían las personas que realmente se amaban sin igual. Aquello se le llama "Almas Gemelas".- tomó un poco de aire, sus mejillas seguían rojas.- Y las estrellas se encargan de que en su próxima vida, éstos personajes del "amor verdadero" se reencuentren. Y así el amor perdurará para siempre...- sonrió ante la idea de que ésto sea verdad.

» Es una leyenda, realmente pensé que era algo muy loco, pero... ayer al verte... sentí que mi corazón iba muy rápido y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte... Hoy en realidad al escribirte esa nota, no sabía lo que hacía hasta que te dejé el pastel sobre la mesa. Me sentí muy avergonzado, y ahora en el pasillo de la Pre-Historia... empiezo a creer que ésto podría ser real... ¿Qu-Qué piensas sobre eso...?

─ Bueno... Me toma desprevenido, pero... creo que tiene algo de razón... Ayer también me sentí algo raro al verte, mi corazón iba muy rápido y no podía dejar de pesar en tí. También en la mañana, al entrar en la cafetería no sabía lo que hice hasta sentarme. Y ahora en el pasillo, sentí un tipo de magnetismo...- susurró y dijo lentamente procesando sus palabras.

─ Bue-Bueno yo... A mí me gustaría... Agh es tan difícil.- puso sus manos en su rostro ocultado su sonrojo, Kei supo que es lo quería decir.

─ ¿Quieres ver si ésto de las "Almas Gemelas" es real?

─ S-Sí...- sus manos fueron alejadas de su rostro por el chico rubio, éste le dió una pequeña sonrisa y Tadashi la aceptó, dandole otra más grande por parte de él.- Cre-Creo que no tenemos opción... Y sí la hay, no sé cuál es...- rió algo nervioso.

─ Bueno... Si somos Almas Gemelas y debemos estar todo el tiempo juntos, entonces deberíamos conocernos mejor ¿No crees?.- Tsukishima no sabía lo que decía, realmente no sabía de dónde sacó todo eso para hablarle.

─ Me-Me encantaría...- sonrió y puso una mano en su cabeza, ésta estaba en dirección a Kei.

Empezaron a hablar sobre sus gustos, edad, escuela, familia y anécdotas. Ese ambiente era cálido y tranquilo, Tadashi reía y Kei se límitaba a sonreír. Pero eso le ponía muy feliz al de cabello verde. Se dieron cuenta que iban en la misma escuela, pero diferentes cursos, el rubio iba en la clase uno-cinco y Yamaguchi en la uno-cuatro. Habían algunas diferencias, pero eran de lo menos, ya que tenían muchos temas de conversación de hoy en adelante y sino hay temas, podrían disfrutar de la tranquila cálidez entre ellos.

**⇾Dos meses después⇽**

  
El timbre que indicaba el receso del almuerzo sonó, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaban a almorzar en el mismo salón y los demás salían a buscar a sus otros amigos o buscar un lugar para comer tranquilo. Yamaguchi era el segundo caso, iría a la azotea en donde sabe que debe esperar a Tsukishima, allí se reencuentran siempre. Antes era el último caso, menos mal que encontró a su alma gemela, nunca había sentido ese tipo de cálidez. Era diferente al de un hermano o el de una madre, era como sentirse completo.

Iba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente para llegar antes, ya que Tsukishima siempre llegaba antes que él. Así que quería ganarle. Era un pensamiento muy infantil, pero era feliz.

─ ¡Tsukiiiiii.- éste último se tropezó con uno de sus cordones y alargó la letra "i".

Tsukishima se dió cuenta de que venía Tadashi cerca, y como estaba enfrente de la puerta por llegar hace unos segundos, así que se dió vuelta. Pero no tenía idea de que caería, por eso lo sujetó antes de que ambos cayeran con sus almuerzos. Fue un movimiento hecho por los reflejos.

─ Gracias.- sonrió para poder abrazarlo y poner su cabeza entre su cuello y su pecho.

─ Ten más cuidado, Yamaguchi.- éste lo sujetó de la cintura, así que lo aprovecho para hacer más fuerte el abrazo que le dió.

─ Lo siento, Tsukishima.- levantó su cabeza para sonreirle como siempre lo hacía después de una disculpa por algo insignificante.

─ ¿Por qué no me dices como cuando estabas a punto de caerte? Me gustó eso.- hizo un beso esquimal y después un beso en sus labios.

─ ¿Tsukki?.- se quedó pensando y sonrió por la idea, en cambio Kei se sonrojó por lo bien que sonó desde esos hermosos labios.

─ Sí, y yo te puedo decir... ¿Guchi?.- pensó en un rato por el apodo que le daría de ahora en adelante.

─ Perfecto...- sonrió otra vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

》¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan perfecto?《pensó "Tsukki"

》Lo amo tanto, que creo que moriré de amor《 pensó "Guchi"

Se besaron por unos minutos, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo lento. Algo que derretía a ambos por igual, sus corazones latían muy rápido al momento de éstas sesiones. Pero no dejaban de disfrutarlo.

─ Ah... Tsukki... Te amo...- ocultó su sonrojo en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del mecionado, sus respiraciones fueron algo anormales por la falta de aire.

─ Y yo más...- su cabeza la acercó más al cabello de su acompañante, oliendo algo semejante a las fresas, debe ser su shampoo. Y sonrió aún más.

─ Vayamos a comer, tengo hambre.- se alejó de su posición y lo tomó de su mano libre para sentarse en el suelo y comer lo que sus madres habían hecho.

Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato de diferentes temas, empezaron con lo que sus profesores habían dicho y alguna que otra anécdota con ellos.

Para éste punto de su relación, sabían muchas cosas de ellos. Su relación no era especialmente "novios" ya que querían tomarselo con calma. Pero sus cuerpos no podían evitar acercarse y pedir más del otro. Sus familias no sabían nada de ellos y querían mantenerlo oculto. Ese tema los entristecia a ambos, un par de veces hablaban de eso, sin embargo los susurros y alguna que otra lágrima se hacía esperar.

Aún así sus familias ya se conocen por ellos, les habían comunicado que tenían un nuevo amigo. Y ambas madres se pusieron muy felices, dandole a sus hijos todo permiso, ya que estaban esperando que tuvieran amigos con quienes compartir. A veces se quedaban a domir a una de las casas. Casi siempre se encontraban en el parque o Kei lo iba a buscar al trabajo. Tuvieron que contarle una historia al hermano mayor de Tsukishima, diciéndole que se habían conocido en la biblioteca y luego reconocido en alguna ocasión en el trabajo de él. Todo para que dejará de hablar, según Kei.

Cada momento era preciado para ellos, desde el primer "hola" hasta el último "adiós". Ya que todo es igual como a la primera vez, sus corazones latiendo rápido, tímidos en algunos momentos, algunas acciones sin pensar y otras atracciones incontrolables.

Fue así durante 3 años se conocieron profundamente y al año de conocerse, decidieron formalizar su relación a "novios". Decidieron ocultarlo de todo el mundo, sabía que demostrar aquello era malo. Pero su amor era muy importante, y nada podría separarlos.

Al terminar la secundaria, entraron a la misma universidad. Aún seguían juntos y todo era hermoso, nunca tuvieron una pelea. Tal vez a veces se molestaban, pero al instante lo dejaban y empezaban a besarse y acariciarse.

Kei se compró un auto con ayuda de su novio y de su familia, y por la noche daban algunos paseos para admirar el cielo estrellado. De alguna manera, el kanji del rubio significaba Luna y las pecas de Tadashi eran como estrellas para él. Por eso creen que están destinados a estar juntos, bueno es sólo una teoría.

Entonces una noche decidieron ir a una ladera que estaba alejado de toda luz los edificios no se veían demasiado. Allí la luna y las estrellas brillaban en su esplendor. Se acomodaron en el pasto para admirar el cielo, no había nadie que los molestará, ese hermoso lugar lo descubriron a sus diecisiete años y querían guardarlo para ellos siempre.

─ Nuestro amor quedará para la próxima vida... ¿Te lo imaginas?.- sonrió para su novio, sus cabezas estaban un poco cerca. Querían mirarse a los ojos cuando se hablaban.

─ Sí, es genial.- se apegó más a su cuerpo, lo abrazaba por la cintura y admiraban aquel cielo estrellado.

─ Me alegra que las estrellas nos hayan elegido... Así, tal vez nunca te hubiera conocido...- ésta vez su sonrisa fue más melancólica, a Kei no le gustaba que él se hiciera ideas de las que nunca pasó, ya que se siente muy triste.

─ No pienses en eso... Lo que importa es que siempre estaremos juntos...- le da un pequeño beso en la sien, para bajar y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

─ Lo siento, Tsukki.

Se siguieron besando, demostrando todo aquello que es amor ante el cielo y la naturaleza. Reían y sonreían en todo momento, decían sus nombres como si estuvieran saboreándolos. Realmente el amor de éstos era lo que las estrellas buscaban.

Cuando faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, se fueron en su auto. Tenían una sonrisa y un ambiente silencioso pero muy cómodo. Aún tenían energías para pasar la noche conduciendo tranquilos. Ponían diferentes tipos de música mientras revisaban cuál estación era la mejor.

Sin embargo, al estar en la carretera unas luces que venían de atrás le avisaron que había otro auto, en este caso era un camión. Y para su desgracia el conductor venía borracho y drogado. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para ellos; Yamaguchi vió por el retrovisor de su lado del auto que el camión no frenaba, se alteró y tocó la mano de su novio que estaba al volante. Le miró con terror y éste desvió su mirada hacía atrás. Aceleró el su auto, pero no alcanzó hacerlo más rápido. El camión ya los había chocado, y por la velocidad de ambos terminaron girando hasta volcarse unos cuantos metros más de lo usual.

El conductor del camión, el conductor del auto y el pasajero de éste fallecieron al instante. Ambas familias de los chicos estaban devastadas, hubo un mar de lágrimas y corazones rotos; para su versión eran los mejores amigos y por eso fueron velados en el mismo sitio. Las estrellas también estaban tristes, las almas de ellos ahora están juntas como estrellas en el cielo. Ahora ellas debían buscar una nueva pareja que se mereciera el amor verdadero, pero no lo harán hasta que dejen de estar de duelo.

Pero murieron siendo felices, disfrutaron cada momento que tenían. Sonrieron, rieron, lloraron y se abrazaron juntos. Sin duda fueron los mejores años de sus vidas. Ahora descansaban en paz entre las estrellas y la luna, ahora brillaran y destacarían entre éstas. Eso es lo que realmente se le llama amor.

➤ **Actualidad**

  
Un chico de cabellos verdes corría de aquí para allá con muchos libros en sus manos, estaba en la sección de historia y necesitaba algo de la Pre-Historia. Estaba acelerado, ya que debía estudiar para un examen muy importante. Su carrera terminó cuando chocó con alguien más alto que él. Tímido se disculpó por aquello y levantó la mirada, ambos se conectaron por unos minutos. Exploraron cada faceta del otro sin falta. Resaltando todo aquello que alguna vez le pareció familiar.

Entonces el chico de pecas estaba sonrojado por lo que acaba de pasar. Y se preguntó el por qué hizo eso. Pero un impulso en su cuerpo llegó a preguntarle en voz alta al otro chico con lentes.

─ Yo... ¿Te he visto en otro lado?.-

─ Tenía la misma pregunta.- respondió al instante.

El chico de pecas rió un poco, para el contrario pareció música para sus oídos.

─ Lo siento. Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi.- sonrió de oreja a oreja y el sonrojo resaltaba sus mejillas.

─ Yo soy, Tsukishima Kei.- hizo una mini sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora estrellas, después de mucho tiempo, reconoció a la pareja perfecta para el "amor verdadero" y con esa pequeña conversación, inició una gran relación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
